


倒插门行为准则

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 权顺荣想或许金珉奎和全圆佑之间的关系真的有些奇怪，但是哪又有什么的呢。





	倒插门行为准则

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎顺/这篇只有圆奎/门当户对售后/世界观看前一篇

一、  
  
媒人把全圆佑的画像递给金珉奎的时候那小子就被迷住了，李知勋在旁边啐了一口，说他没出息。  
  
金珉奎脸上则是那副标准的不悦神情，手里握着的一把卤花生拍在桌面上：“哥！是我娶媳妇又不是你娶！你不是也天天大嫂这大嫂那么？”  
  
少爷被老爷蹬了一眼，背着手嘟嘟囔囔地放轻了音量：“这人又没你嫂子漂亮。”  
  
“所以我才讨厌哥这样啊！”起承转媳妇的话金珉奎听到耳朵起的茧都能堆满后院喂猪的食槽，忙起身把李知勋推到堂外去，把门一关，这才两眼发光地对着老李。  
  
爸爸！我愿意！  
  
老李笑得合不拢嘴，李知勋的婚事是自己的好朋友老崔给安排的，所以自从金珉奎成年起他就开始担心起二少爷的婚娶情况，无奈这小子不像他哥看着闷小心思可多，金珉奎那一颗透明玲珑心，可是连个泥点子都遮不住，更别提叫他去哄女人了。  
  
媒婆这也不是第一次介绍女孩儿来了，前几个实在是不称眼，都没叫金珉奎看，今次这个姑娘着实不错，瞧金珉奎也看对了眼，高兴之余不忘教训他：“想什么美梦呢，你愿意可不管用，要等见了面，看人家姑娘满不满意才是。”  
  
那就约个时间见面吧，李老爷大手一挥，金珉奎这就高高兴兴退了出去。  
  
金珉奎做梦都想有个媳妇儿，他从小就见着自己的哥哥和大嫂的样子，加上李知勋又格外喜欢在他面前炫耀，每年中元节去放河灯，都要许一个姻缘的愿望。  
  
他看照片上的这位一副柔弱的样子，不知道是哪家娇生惯养出来的千金，要是娶过来，自己一定能大展雄风，在李知勋面前好好扬扬自己的志气，看他还要不要说自己总是娇气！  
  
可也不是直接就谈了亲事，两边家长也被新风气吹了几道，就约着两家孩子先见见，所以就有了这天一脸紧张在茶座等人的金珉奎。  
  
早上出门前他紧张的要命，袍子大褂拿出来试了遍也没决定要穿什么去见人姑娘，李知勋也不忘在这时候笑他：“你就随便挑一件吧，人要是喜欢你，你光着去也喜欢，整这些花里胡哨的，一点用都没有。”  
  
“哥怎么能这么过分！说这样的话一点责任都没有！”  
  
唉……早知道应该穿那件黑色大褂的，这件黛蓝色的衬衫虽然是他最喜欢的，但等会叫人家小姐看见，嫌弃自己没有男子气概，又或是说自己一副花花公子的模样，该如何是好。  
  
“请问，你是金珉奎么？”他正胡思乱想着，桌边定了个纤细的身影。一抬头，是本人与画像无二，甚至更好看的全圆佑。  
  
他戴着眼镜，镜片后面的眼神比金珉奎想象里的还要灵动：“你好，我是全圆佑。”  
  
二、  
  
见了没有两三次面，全家就发了信来说孩子们如果都没有什么意见，就尽早提亲把婚事办了。  
  
金珉奎这边自然是一头雾水，他和全圆佑见了三次面，看了一次皮影剧，天儿倒是聊过不少，全圆佑也意外地在很多事情上与自己合得来，不过这谈情说爱的话反而是一句都没有讲过。还在担心人家嫌弃自己无趣的时候，那边反而先提了办事儿，可叫他是又惊又喜。  
  
婚礼当天磕过头，又是酒席又是请安的，掰着手指还没见上几面全圆佑，这就要入洞房了，金珉奎去之前特意去找李知勋壮胆，倒也没从自己大两岁的哥哥那里听到些什么有用的。  
  
进了房间只见全圆佑盖头都掀了，这个时候正在他房间里翻看他书柜里的画册。  
  
“啊……对不起，我觉得我们之间不必要有这些条条框框，加上你一直没有回来，所以……”全圆佑眼睛瞥了一眼已经被他换下来的婚服，显然觉得有些难堪，“如果你在意的话，我们再……”  
  
不！不用了。  
  
金珉奎赶忙就这对方的意思往下说：“我，我也觉得，不用那么严肃的，哈哈。”  
  
而后就陷入尴尬的沉默。  
  
全圆佑倒是比金珉奎自得多了，见他进了房这么久还是呆呆地站着，就叫他把衣服换下来。套了一层又一层，金珉奎的确是有些难受，可是想着在人姑娘面前换衣服，这还是第一次，又有些不好意思，非叫全圆佑单薄的手抚上他的肩膀主动帮他，这才想起自己已经是有媳妇的人了，手指头抚上去解开了几个纽扣。  
  
他即使害羞，但也没到不知道洞房花烛夜要做什么的程度。他把头偏过去就能看见全圆佑颜色浅的嘴唇，屋子里的光明明暗暗，全圆佑刚刚舔了嘴唇，能看清灯光下亮晶晶的水痕。  
  
金珉奎这个时候突然鼓起勇气转身过去亲他，全圆佑的手还在帮他解纽扣，被他握住推到胸前。  
  
“你……你也把自己的脱了吧。”  
  
全圆佑闷哼间上衣就褪下来，胸前软又热的一片和金珉奎紧贴，双手触碰到那里金珉奎先是下意识地躲开，而后听见全圆佑的闷哼才意识到当下需要的是什么，他一只手就能握住全圆佑一边的乳房，用力揉捏时能感觉到自己含住的对方的舌头猛地颤抖。  
  
两个人踉跄倒在床上，全圆佑的脚勾在金珉奎的后腰上想要脱他的裤子，金珉奎自己蹬了裤脚就被全圆佑压住，比起下体的温度还有些冰凉的手就直接摸在略微挺起的下半身上。  
  
金珉奎突如其来地觉得害羞，表情很苦恼的，在姿势此刻显得过分清纯，而全圆佑脸上的表情很淡，却能用这幅样子摆布着金珉奎。能够互相能看出对方眼底的喜欢，金珉奎却不知道此事自己已经步入全圆佑的沼泽，还睁大亮晶晶的双眼索吻，一边亲一边把自己的性器往对方手里送：“嗯……圆佑，快一点……”  
  
“哥哥好心急啊……”忘记说了，全圆佑的年龄比金珉奎还要小半岁，虽然两个人交往的时候常用朋友称呼，这时候叫他哥哥，显然是为了情趣，因为声音也娇滴滴的。说完就起身跨坐在金珉奎身上，视线也没有再盯着对方，垂下去看了两眼湿漉漉的东西，然后口交的动作就把两个人的眼神隔开了。  
  
金珉奎很长也很大，全圆佑对他的第一印象就是，哪里都大，不光是物理上，金珉奎的嗓门很大，在戏院看戏压低了嗓音说悄悄话的样子会很可爱，金珉奎的心也很大，但是能够注意到很多细小的事情，比如自己肩膀上落得的一根头发丝，金珉奎的笑容也很大，可以看到尖尖的虎牙。  
  
阴茎一点一点顶到嘴巴里面去，全圆佑舔弄的同时伸出手抚慰没有被吞进去的那部分，听到他抽气的声音，金珉奎或许是猜到他不太舒服，大力把对方和自己的胯下分开出一段距离。  
  
“别……别……”  
  
全圆佑的眼神终于带了点人情味，金珉奎感觉从那里面能够感觉到喜欢。  
  
——希望不是他的自作多情。  
  
“哥哥……我是第一次给别人舔，”全圆佑用手背擦干净嘴边的一些口水，“你太大了……”  
  
金珉奎听罢觉得下身又紧了一点：“不，我的意思是说……”  
  
“可是我想要给哥哥舔。”  
  
陷入情欲的全圆佑样子叫人有点陌生，他很主动，以至于金珉奎的大部分精力都投放在他身上，没有察觉到自己内心深处一些不同的变化。  
  
三、  
  
金珉奎射了一次，其实整个过程中他的紧张远大于享受，全圆佑却意外地全身心投入，明明年龄更小来着，却好像已经做了无数次了的样子，后来金珉奎问他，全圆佑那会正在帮他擦汗，反倒生出来些害羞：“因为提前做了功课，准备好了。”  
  
他喘着粗气靠在床头：“对不起，是不是让你太难受了。”  
  
“没事，至少这样就是夫妻了。”  
  
“只是这样就是了么？”  
  
“那当然不是。”刚才全圆佑把精液吞了下去，可是嘴边和下巴上还沾了一些体液，胡乱揩干了就把自己高举的分身展示给金珉奎看。  
  
金珉奎以为全圆佑是要让自己也帮他，刚想学着对方刚才的动作用手取悦，谁知道全圆佑只接着刚才的动作优势还压着金珉奎，手还在他身上游移，为了转开他的注意力故意让金珉奎的手捏在自己的胸上，本来就挺立的乳头都被捏的红肿。  
  
他有更想做的事情。  
  
全圆佑看他的眼神一直很深沉，金珉奎被扩张而后被插入的时候终于懂得了他眼神里那丝自己一直都看不懂的情绪。  
  
那哪里是爱自己爱的深沉不好意思表达，全圆佑一开始就想上自己！  
  
全圆佑已经插进来一半，意外地他没有觉得痛，或许是在扩张的时候花费了很多精力，所以屁股能够很好地吞下全圆佑的阴茎。  
  
扩张的时候全圆佑说金珉奎我见你第一眼就喜欢你。  
  
金珉奎先说了一句那你只是喜欢我的样子罢了，你完全不知道我是什么样的人啊。  
  
停顿了一会儿，却也补了一句，我也是，我也，第一眼的时候就喜欢你。  
  
“那你也不见得很高明嘛。”全圆佑笑起来的时候眼睛里又出现了那类金珉奎看不懂的情绪，掺杂着外露的狡猾。  
  
他感觉有点怪，不是因为在和全圆佑做爱，也不是因为全圆佑进入了自己。是快感升腾带来的奇异感受。  
  
虽然被全圆佑进入真的是有点奇怪的事情，但是全圆佑有那个器官，所以自己被插好像也可以。  
  
金珉奎的意思是说，他们既然长得都一样，那为什么一定要在做爱这样的事情上分清楚呢？  
  
“珉奎啊，叫我姐姐吧，叫我姐姐就给你。”  
  
金珉奎撇嘴，想起自己最开始选择全圆佑的情况是为了展现自己的男性雄风，现在倒好，不但要被操，还要当臭弟弟。  
  
“你不要就算了，那我就抽出去了。”全圆佑俯在他耳边威胁，金珉奎又急又恼，伸出手拉住他的同时先是楚楚可怜的，身后咬着全圆佑的分身，快感实在是太强烈，只好用蚊子声喊了他一句姐姐。  
  
之后便是一发不可收拾，金珉奎可能到很久之后也想不通为什么全圆佑的精力和体力都那么好，因为内壁很敏感所以一直在思考全圆佑阴茎的形状和自己被内射到底会不会怀孕这样天马行空的问题。屁股和对方的大腿能够紧贴在一起，全圆佑应该是全部插进来了。  
  
“姐姐……姐姐……珉奎好舒服啊……”最后的呻吟几乎变成了啜泣，金珉奎到最后也没想明白为什么会变成这样，只知道自己整个人像被精液灌满一样，意识都不是完全清楚的，只重复地接受全圆佑每一下顶弄。  
  
四、  
  
第二天早上起来已经是半晌午，金珉奎摸摸枕头边儿，全圆佑已经醒了，只得他一个人躺着。  
  
身后的感觉也变得不一样了，昨晚上明明记得全圆佑射进了他屁股里，还黏腻地抵在身后睡了一晚上。  
  
要是轮着往常有洁癖的金珉奎，定是耐不住要去洗干净的，可是全圆佑整个人身上又暖又香，环住他的臂膀虽然纤细但是很用力，就这样被抱了一晚上。  
  
不知道什么时候那人给自己洗干净的，金珉奎从炕上爬起来，腰和屁股还疼着，掀了门帘走到院子里，看见全圆佑正和崔胜澈坐在一起聊天，崔胜澈手里几团子毛线，全圆佑正在帮他。  
  
呃……  
  
金珉奎看见全圆佑衣服下摆露出来一截子白嫩好看的脚腕，本来就紧张的嗓子现在更是干涩得发痒，他咳嗽了两声，惹得前边的李知勋皱着眉头来看他。  
  
“洞房第二天睡到下午，你可真叫咱爸高兴。”  
  
这又想起昨天晚上那档子事情来，金珉奎脸上又红又白的，也不知道说什么才好，他在李知勋面前顶嘴，虽然能坚持几个来回，却一直没有什么胜算。这时候也懂得人在逗他，就傻乎乎地笑。  
  
“不过，”李知勋又压低声音扯着他凑近了，“你一男的声音怎么这么大？昨天我们隔壁屋听得都不好意思了。”  
  
哥……金珉奎扭扭捏捏的不好意思说。  
  
“你又不是小孩子了，有事儿想说就说，别叫我猜。”  
  
“是，是我在下面……”  
  
“那就算弟妹主动，你也不能……”李知勋这才抬眼看见金珉奎脖颈上几个大大小小的吻痕，手腕上也还有被紧握还没来得及消下去的红痕，沉默了几秒钟，“啊……我懂了……”  
  
金珉奎觉得哥哥绝对在心里笑他没出息，可又找不到证据，只好挠头听着训话。  
  
“还看着我干嘛？找你嫂子玩去吧。”走之前还不忘拍拍金珉奎泛疼的屁股蛋子。  
  
少爷后来对这个弟妹便刮目相看，有的时候早上去请安，刚好在正房门口碰上面，都总是拍拍全圆佑的肩膀，语重心长地：“真看不出来。”  
  
“谢谢哥！”  
  
全圆佑笑得灿烂。  
  
五、

全圆佑的肚子一直没消息，家里又给他寻了一房太太的事金珉奎没敢告诉全圆佑，他们相处已经又大半年了，虽说没有百分之百，也已经足够了解全圆佑的性格。其实告诉他也没有什么大不了的，那人大抵只会淡淡地点点头，也不会有什么太大的反应。

可是对上对方的脸，可能是全圆佑自带的忧郁气质，每次叫金珉奎到了嘴边的话又讪讪地收回去。

这事情的后果就是到了小媳妇进门的那天，金珉奎也没有把这件事告诉全圆佑，加上全圆佑不爱找那些丫鬟仆人们闲聊，早上家门口都放了鞭炮，他还躺在金珉奎旁边，肚兜松散地挂在胸前，布料已经皱起来，露出来一大半柔嫩的乳房，就蹭在身边金珉奎的小臂上：“什么喜事儿啊，一大早放鞭炮。”

声音就凑在金珉奎的耳朵边，下半身也挺着蹭着结实的大腿，也不是要做，只不过是讨着要撒娇。

金珉奎这才支支吾吾说了实话，说今天要接个妹妹进来，那样子看得全圆佑直笑：“不会最近一个月你每天忧心忡忡的，就是一直都在担心这事儿吧。”

被嘲笑了不说，全圆佑还一副我是那样人么的样子逗他：“我寻思着我也没有那么不通情达理啊。”

这就导致金珉奎闷闷不乐地被他伺候着穿上庄重的深红色褂子，想着昨天晚上自己被折磨过两轮还被堵着铃口不让射的场景，心里不做声地嘀咕说全圆佑你可真够通情达理的。

“怎么在发呆，想什么呢？”

“哈哈，没有，只是觉得圆佑你真好。”

“是么？”全圆佑帮他穿好了衣服，自己身上还是一团糟，两个人站在镜子前面。金珉奎随着对方的眼神看见镜子里两个人的模样，全圆佑肚兜就堪堪挂在脖子上，胸前和胳膊上都是自己留下的痕迹，他的脸一下红了，全圆佑看着对方害羞的样子就想笑，还是不忘记逗他，“那以后什么事情也要立马给我讲哦。”

金珉奎的衣服穿戴齐整，转身过去帮全圆佑弄衣服，说是如此，也只是把肚兜的细带子扶上去：“嗯……那现在就有一个，现在说可以吗？”

“没想到还有那么多不告诉我的事情啊，想说就说吧。”

“其实那个要过来的女孩子，我也只是听我哥讲过，是谁我还没见过。”

六、

全圆佑想起今天早上金珉奎说的还没见过小媳妇的事情，也不是没有料想过晚上的状况，只不过没有想到的是，金珉奎的反应会这么大。

“姐姐？”金珉奎推门进来的时候全圆佑正把那人推在床上逗弄，这会儿刚脱了裤子，摸着对方紧实的大腿和屁股。金珉奎仪式结束后去和长辈们请安，想起当初洞房时全圆佑自顾自的行为，新来的这位被扑倒也在情理之中，只不过没有想到的是越过全圆佑的后背看到了那张熟悉的脸。

“顺荣姐，怎么是你？”

权顺荣两个月前被家里人告知要嫁给金珉奎的时候，一开始是拒绝的，毕竟虽然他们两家的血缘关系追究起来远了去了，但好歹因为距离近，小的时候几乎是光着屁股一起玩大的。直到她年龄稍长一些，为了避嫌两个人才没了来往，只在家族聚会的场合上偶尔打个照面，关系也变得微妙起来。

本来这事儿都没了希望，但那之后两天他被叫去好朋友家里玩，一个两个比自己年纪还小的妹妹们一个二个不是已经出嫁就是有了婚约，只有自己还守着家里爸妈，心里突然有点那么不是滋味。

“姐姐不会真的打算守着爸妈过一辈子吧。”

“也的确像是你的性格呢。”

“胡说什么呢，姐姐家情况那么好，人家可不像我们，想着我们嫁人都是为了家里人呢。”

“姐姐不会是愁嫁吧……”

“怎么可能啊，姐姐这么漂亮。”

权顺荣虽然不怎么机灵，好赖话还是能听出来，当天气鼓鼓地回到家，外衣都没脱就直冲冲进了主房，对着还在为婚事儿发愁的老爷夫人：“爸，我要嫁，我要嫁给金珉奎。”

声音之大，还没到第二天，凌晨的时候大家都知道权顺荣要嫁给远方表弟金珉奎做小媳妇了。

说起来，自己也挺喜欢珉奎的。

但是为什么自己在金珉奎的床上被另外一个人扑倒了啊？

权顺荣一被送进卧房盖头就被全圆佑扯下来看着，他吓得不轻，定睛一看自己面前的人一副清冷的脸，年纪明显看起来比自己小的模样，皮肤白，胳膊腿也纤细的瘦弱样子，不用猜这也知道这大概就是那位全圆佑，还未张口喊一句姐姐，那人就笑眯眯地抱住他：“姐姐！我今年十八，看样子你年纪比我大，我没有冒犯吧。”

“哈，哈哈……我，我今年二十一……”干巴巴地笑了两声，权顺荣被对方过分亲热的表现弄得都不会说话，无措地盯着自己面前这位自称妹妹的全圆佑。

再反应过来的时候自己已经被推着倒在床上，腿被对方大力地掰开正对着，嘤咛间就碰上了推门而入的金珉奎。

七、

“所以你还真的是珉奎的姐姐啊，”三个人好不容易面对面把当下的情况理清，金珉奎这才知道原来李知勋总是一脸神秘提起的那个小媳妇是权顺荣，怪不得他笑呢。

全圆佑坐在两个人对面把蜡烛挑得更亮了，说完转去对着金珉奎，“那我们的事？”

“就告诉姐姐吧。”金珉奎本来还在担心，害怕自己和全圆佑之间的关系会让第三个人难堪，得知是权顺荣之后心里那块大石头落了地。

不知道他们两个人之间在打什么暗语，权顺荣一头雾水地扒着金珉奎的肩膀：“什么啊？你们说什么？别说我不知道的事情啊！”

姐姐马上就会知道了。

全圆佑不知道什么时候已经从对面挪过来坐到权顺荣身边，他就被另外两个人夹在中间，全圆佑不安分的手已经解开胸前的纽扣覆在他身前，湿润地对着他胸脯上呼气：“姐姐的胸好大，看起来比我的舒服多了。”

他没有想到全圆佑一副冷感的样子，看起来比想象中的强欲多了，用求助的眼神回过头看金珉奎，谁料到那人完全没了以前不懂事弟弟的样子，同样是满脸深意地看着自己，而后立刻蹭上来索吻。

权顺荣以前也和金珉奎接过吻，小的时候玩过家家，因为年龄相近自己和金珉奎总是搬爸爸妈妈，其他孩子们就哄着让金珉奎亲他一口，金珉奎总是不好意思，后来被激得急了也红着脸亲过他。

说不上对待这个远方表弟究竟算不算喜欢，可权顺荣也没接触过什么其他男人，他们家女性成员居多，大部分人结婚之后的生活都不太顺遂，这也是他一直不怎么相信婚姻的缘故。

可现实还不能够允许他做选择，他也自知嫁来了金珉奎家是做小，可让他嫁给另一个完全陌生的男人，他是完全不愿意接受的。

更何况金珉奎家离得更近，就算自己后悔了想要逃跑，脚程也更少些。

今天一天都匆匆忙忙的，早上从家里接过来就没有过休息的时间，这会脑子好不容易放空了一会儿又被金珉奎和全圆佑两个人弄得云里雾里，这才突然觉得害怕和委屈。

今后就算是嫁给了别人，就算金珉奎再可靠自己也是老二，之间冷暖只能自知。

想到这些权顺荣哭了出来，泪水下另外两个人都停下了动作看着他。

“姐姐为什么哭。”

“珉奎，我……我害怕。”他最终还是卸下来那副故作成熟的盔甲，有些无助地被全圆佑抱在怀里，蜷缩成一团，低头不愿意看任何一个人的眼睛。

“姐姐为什么害怕？以前姐姐不是说最喜欢我了么？不要害怕，顺荣，我也喜欢你。”

八、

权顺荣觉得自己真的很好哄，金珉奎拥着他说了两句好听话一颗心又软了，全圆佑也停下来动作，头靠在他的肩膀上，伸手轻轻卷着他的头发丝：“姐姐为什么要害怕呢，这才第一天，你还什么都不知道呢。”

“我……”权顺荣心想自己总不能说害怕失宠吧，嘴巴张开吱了一声又合上，却马上被全圆佑看穿。

“姐姐怕珉奎喜欢我胜过喜欢你？还是害怕我欺负你。”他笑嘻嘻的，说话的吐息全都打在权顺荣脖子上，心里的想法被猜到，权顺荣更不好意思回答了，沉默地红脸，头就又低下去。

全圆佑知道自己猜到了点子上，于是使劲把他摁下去，权顺荣就被夹在金珉奎和全圆佑两个人身体中间，他笑着低头含住权顺荣的嘴唇：“一会儿姐姐知道那个小秘密之后就不会害怕了。”

……

“嗯……珉奎……”权顺荣躺在最底下，金珉奎插进来的前一秒才知道原来和全圆佑在一起的时候金珉奎才是被上的那个，心里的惊讶还来不及消化自己也被填满，正好抵在发痒的敏感带上。

他在性事上面仿佛很有天分，刚才也是没有扩张几下就要求金珉奎捅进来，等到现在真的捅进来也不觉得痛，立马扭着屁股叫对方快一点。

全圆佑在上面压着另外两个人，这一会儿也不叫权顺荣姐姐了，反而流里流气地叫他小媳妇，同时恶意地压低腰让金珉奎进得更深，另外两个人的呻吟声互相混合，他伸手就能直接握住权顺荣的大腿，掐着根部晃腰，三个人便纠缠在一起。

权顺荣的肤色比金珉奎白很多，两个人压在一起视觉冲击很强烈，就故意挺弄两次就停下，慢条斯理地啃啃金珉奎的肩膀，摸摸权顺荣的大腿。

果然还是经历更多的金珉奎先耐不住开口央求，他前后都被夹击，每动一下身体就和理智同时失控一部分：“圆佑啊……快，快点……”

“哥这么快就耐不住了么？可是姐姐还没说想要啊。”他故意这么逗对方，金珉奎和他说完就泪汪汪地对上权顺荣：

“顺荣想要么？”他能感觉到权顺荣的屁股朝自己的方向贴近了一点，“顺荣也想要的吧……”

这不光是大姑娘上轿头一回了，权顺荣心想今天自己是连带着上炕也头一回，学着金珉奎的样子小声地喊全圆佑：“嗯……嗯，我也想要……”

之后就听见全圆佑轻笑的哼声，闭着眼睛任由另外两个人操进来，心里想着这俩只有脸看起来是好人，剩下的部分都不怎么样，因为除了身上胡乱的动作还有耳朵边起此彼伏的下流话。

这样的初夜体验，估计世界上都更难找到比自己更奇特了的吧。

权顺荣叫床的声音比金珉奎的还大，全圆佑半夜干到一半的时候想，明天见到李知勋，那哥又要笑话金珉奎了。

隔天一早小媳妇起来，发现自己躺在两个人中间，金珉奎和自己身上一样光着，全圆佑上半身摇摇欲坠挂着背心，却也没有什么布料，大部分皮肤裸露在空气中。

“呃……”他轻微的动作就把全圆佑叫醒，对方嘟囔着抱他，两个人胸前柔软的紧贴在一起，他顺势伸手搂住对方，动作把金珉奎也给吵醒了，同样蹭过来要抱，手不安分地伸下去揉他的屁股。

“呀，金珉奎，我先。”

“不行，昨天晚上最后一次我让你上了，所以现在这次该我先。”

“你这什么狗屁道理说不通。”

“好啦好啦你们不要吵了。”

“这件事你管不着！”

权顺荣想或许金珉奎和全圆佑之间的关系真的有些奇怪，但是哪又有什么的呢。

END.


End file.
